


For an upset stomach

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Sphynx' Fenders Friday [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Fenders Friday, Figging, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Fenris shows Anders what more you can do with ginger





	For an upset stomach

“Do you know what this is?”

That question alone was enough for a nervously aroused flutter in Anders’ belly. Nervous, a little scared, and very aroused.

It had scared him when Fenris said that the first few times, but he’d long learned to trust the elf by now. He’d only allowed Fenris this much power over him after he learned to trust him, after all.

“It’s… ginger. I prescribe it for nausea when I have it on hand, but it’s hard to come by in Kirkwall.”

“It is, indeed.”

Fenris studied the root for a moment as if he was seeing it only now, before drawing a small dagger and starting to peel it. It confused Anders more than anything, considering their current positions.

Fenris had him bent over an old desk, wrists twisted into a sturdy cotton scarf wrapped around the legs of the desk. He was restrained in that he’d have to unwrap his hands in a circular motion, rather than just pulling away. As long as he was aware enough to be afraid of restraint, he’d know how to get free easily. When he would sink too deeply to be able to get free anymore, he wouldn’t be fearing restraint under Fenris’ attention anymore either.

In any case, he was expecting to get spanking, buggered or teased. He was not expecting Fenris to start preparing tea to settle the stomach.

“Are you… feeling nauseous?”

Fenris’ grin was positively feral, and suddenly Anders was the one who couldn’t stomach watching anymore. He turned to face the wall ahead of him, face burning in inexplicable embarrassment and anticipation.

“Not at all. Ginger is good for more than just the stomach.”

A playful tap on his butt was no doubt supposed to tip Anders off on Fenris’ intentions, but he was clueless. Sure, Fenris had put food on him before to eat it off him. Fenris had even put food _in_ him to eat him out. But ginger root was hardly suitable for eating raw like that.

And yet, when Fenris finished peeling the finger long piece of root, one hand spread Anders’ ass cheeks to prod at his hole. Anders spread his legs wider, tilting his hips up to make it easier for Fenris to do whatever he had planned, still confused but always willing, always trusting.

Willing and trusting even when the root was pushed into him, just barely slick enough with a little oil to make it slide in.

Anders shook slightly, knees knocking against the wooden desk as he nervously waited for what would come next. He felt ridiculous with a piece of ginger sticking out of his arse, but he was in no place to argue. If Fenris wanted to see him with a tail of ginger, then so be it.

But a long lapse of silence followed, drawing Anders further and further down into confusion, until the explanation finally came with the increasing burn in his asshole.

Not the burn of being pushed in too dry. Not the burn of a strange object.

The burn of the juice from the ginger root. The burn that felt so good in an upset stomach, feeling strange and alarming in his ass.

Anders squirmed, the burning turning to intense tingling, to fire to _fireworks_. Fenris chuckled behind him and he whimpered at the overwhelming sensations, hands tugging on the scarf holding him down.

This was so unlike anything he ever felt. It didn’t hurt per se, but it was impossible to stay still, impossible to stand it. Anders started to twist and turn on the desk, panting and whining the longer the root was lodged up his arse, the longer it burned and tingled and _sparked_.

And then Fenris just _had_ to add another cherry on top of the cake.

A sharp swishing sound should have warned him, but Anders only realised afterwards that he had heard the cane coming. He jumped at the impact, but cried out only a second later when the burn in his arse intensified twicefold with his muscles clamping down.

“You’re doing very well, princess. I shall give you ten of these swats and then I’ll leave you be.”

Anders whimpered, squirming even harder now. Ten swats with the cane was always one of the harder things to get through, bringing him down deeper and faster. With the ginger? He was already out of breath, dizzy and mildly disorientated.

“Safe?”

He nodded wordlessly, and he felt Fenris petting his hair for a moment.

“You can take this. You’re a big boy.”

He nodded again before thumping his forehead down on the desk, awaiting the next swat of the cane. Fenris waited torturously long before actually giving it, and when it finally came it drew a new cry from Anders.

He curled around the desk as much as he could, hands pulling on the scarf, long forgotten how to get free. He didn’t want to get free anyway, Fenris told him he could take it.

But by the fifth the tears were running down his cheeks and his ass was burning inside and out. He could’ve been actually burning and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

The only difference was Fenris praising him for taking it so well, rather than being in a hurry to save him.

It didn’t take much longer before Anders was a sobbing mess on the desk, and he had no idea when he reached the end of the caning. His ass still clamped down on the ginger rhythmically to draw a new bout of the agonisingly intense burn out of the root. He was practically rolling on the desk, untouched by the elf watching him come entirely undone.

Time was forgotten.

Everything was the burn, the fireworks in and on his ass, the rolling of his stomach and the twitching of his half hard erection. He couldn’t get properly hard from the pain and intensity, but neither could he go soft with the pure arousal.

It wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t be touched, tonight.

Tonight, tomorrow – Anders didn’t know when or where he was when warm hands finally descended on him again. The root was plucked from his arse to be discarded, and cool fingers pressed into him immediately.

Anders caught a whiff of elfroot, but all he could think of was how nice it was, how cool the fingers twisting in his arse were.

Still squirming, his legs spread from where they had pressed together tight at some point, pushing down on the fingers that had no trouble finding his prostate. The tingle of the elfroot was a balm, cool water after burning fire, and Anders was already spilling his seed with a hoarse shout before he was even aware Fenris was stimulating his prostate.

Only when he finally went lax, his body collapsing on the desk as he panted harshly for air, Fenris pulled his fingers out again and came to release his hands. He was lifted gently, tears kissed from his cheeks and carried to the bed.

“You did very well tonight,” Fenris whispered in his ear, and Anders was content to curl up against the elf’s chest, eyes squeezing shut before he even touched the sheets. “I’m very proud of you.”

He whimpered softly, but no longer in pain. Not in distress.

He clung to Fenris as he was placed down on the bed, forcing the elf to lay down with him and stroke his hair, hushing him gently. Not that he wouldn’t have if Anders didn’t cling. Anders was just not aware enough to know Fenris always blew out the candles before laying down with him for the night.

Instead, Fenris would get up for it after Anders fell asleep. It didn’t matter now, and Anders was content. Cried to exhaustion and milked dry and _content_.

Who would’ve known ginger could create fireworks as well?


End file.
